Minimally invasive surgical techniques such as endoscopies and laparoscopies are often preferred over traditional open surgeries because the recovery time, pain, and surgery-related complications are typically less with minimally invasive surgical techniques. In many laparoscopic procedures, the abdominal cavity is insufflated with carbon dioxide gas to a pressure of approximately 15 mm Hg. The abdominal wall is pierced and a cannula or trocar that is approximately 5 to 10 mm in diameter is inserted into the abdominal cavity. Surgeons can then perform a variety of diagnostic procedures, such as visual inspection or removal of a tissue sample for biopsy, or treatment procedures, such as removal of a polyp or tumor or restructuring tissue.
Because of the rise in popularity of minimally invasive surgeries, there has been significant development with respect to the procedures and the instruments used in such procedures. For example, in some procedures a single incision at the navel can be sufficient to provide access to a surgical site. This is because the umbilicus can be a preferred way to access an abdominal cavity in a laparoscopic procedure. The umbilical incision can be easily enlarged without significantly compromising cosmesis and without significantly increasing the chances of wound complications, thus allowing multiple instruments to be introduced through a single incision.
While single site laparoscopy procedures are often desirable, the use of multiple instruments in a small area can provide a number of complications, including space and ease of use issues. By way of non-limiting example, it can be difficult to apply opposed forces to a surgical site, such as forces related to suturing. Another possible drawback to current devices used in single site laparoscopic procedures is that they are generally prefabricated to assume a particular configuration. It would be desirable to allow a surgeon to easily adjust a size, shape, and/or location of one or more seal elements of a surgical access device based on the needs of a particular procedure being performed on a particular patient.